


I Found A Persona!

by ThatgirlLola



Series: Persona Video Game Au [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Things take a turn when a group of students get teleported into the world of an rpg video game.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Arisato Minato/Iori Junpei, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Tatsumi Kanji, Kurosu Jun/Sudou Tatsuya, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Video Game Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188968





	I Found A Persona!

Placeholder till the author can think of something good to write.


End file.
